Genya Shinazugawa
Summary Genya belonged to a family of nine children with a hardworking mother who never slept and an abusive father who would beat her and his children. His father was hated among the villagers and was eventually stabbed to death by an unknown assailant. After that, Sanemi and Genya vowed to protect their siblings and mother. One day, their mother went missing and was turned into a demon that later killed all his siblings before finally being killed by Sanemi. But, due to Genya’s panic and confusion at the time he called Sanemi a murderer. Later on, Genya realized his mistake and decided to join the Demon Slayers to try and reconcile his relationship with his brother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 9-A, likely higher | Likely 8-B Name: Genya Shinazugawa Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, survived being cut in half), Regeneration (High-Low, can regenerate after getting stabbed in his vital points), Weapon Mastery (Dual wields a sword and a shotgun), Acrobatics, Absorption (His blade and bullets absorbs sunlight), Transformation and Power Mimicry via Enhanced Senses (Can transform into a partial demon and gain their abilities after consume their cells) | All previous abilities plus better Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Can regenerate several holes in his body) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities plus Wood Manipulation, Homing Attack |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Limited Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Is unaffected by aura of most demons, but was affected by aura of Zou Hakuten) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Could briefly prevent Aizetsu from pulling his spear out of his body), higher with shotgun (His shotgun rounds can injure and blast off the emotion clones’ head) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Defeated Aizetsu and cut off his head offscreen) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Stronger than before. Ripped off Urami’s arms) | Likely City Block level+ (Restrained Kokushibo with his blood demon technique) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged attacks from Aizetsu) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Faster than before) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Faster than before) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to hit a somewhat distracted Kokushibo with his flesh bullets) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Aizetsu had a hard time pulling out his spear from Genya’s body) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Likely Class 100 (Restrained Kokushibo with his blood demon technique) Striking Strength: At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level, likely higher | At least Small Building level, likely higher | Likely City Block level+ Durability: At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level, likely higher | At least Small Building level, likely higher | Likely City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his gun Standard Equipment: A katana, shotgun, and Demon Slayer garb Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable | Standard weaknesses of demons (Sunlight wisteria flowers) | Same as before | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wooden Flesh Bullets:' Due to eating the cells of Kokushibo and Hantengu, Genya had developed a blood demon technique where he merges his demon-transformed cells with his sun steel bullets, that, when fired, the direction and velocity of the bullets could be freely manipulated by Genya to easily move around obstructions between the bullet and the intended target, as seen when his bullets moved around Kokushibo's sword, directly burying themselves into his flesh. Once inside its target, the bullets can immediately grow into a gigantic tree similar to Zou Hakuten‘s blood demon technique and then entangle and wrap around the intended target, paralyzing them. **'Blood Roots:' Genya could further alter his embedded Flesh Bullets by having them take root inside his target and suck the demons blood from inside their bodies, effectively preventing them from activating their own Blood Demon Techinque. Key: Base | Demon Transformation | After consuming Zou Hakuten | After consuming Kokushibo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Wood Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Demons